Hold my Hand
by Sleepy Sheep Guardian
Summary: Always wear your seat belt Moms keep saying that because they don't want you to get hurt. Matt knows this firsthand, because after the car crash he looked over to TK and what he saw shattered his whole world. MattTK brotherly love.
1. It was an accident

SS-I can't believe I'm writing a Digimon fic. Wait, why am I doing this again?

Tym-Because I dared you to. Go on, you're doing fine.

SS- =/ Ok...whatever, I guess giving it a shot wouldn't hurt. Well, I'm Sleepy Sheep, or SS for short and I'll be your host/writer/authoress for this fic. which is odd because I usually write YGO fics.

Tym-Yea well, what are you gonna do? BTW I'm Tyrannomon, Tym to all you digidudes and dudettes. I'm her sidekick, and I usually write the Digimon fics, but I dared her to try this one. _DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Digimon, but if we did...there would be some BIG changes..._

SS-Well, we came up with this idea together so he gets some credit too.

&**words to readers**&

~This'll circle around TK+Matt...don't get any funny ideas...it's a cute brotherly love thing. The other digidestined will be in here too, but they're not mentioned a whole lot. This takes place a year after season 1 and it's the beginning of summer. One of my friends told me that TK+Matt's parent's names' are Nancy and Malcolm? I know Nancy's right...so why don't we just stick with those ok? Ok, good. Here are some symbol notes:

"Stop"-talking

'stalling.'-thoughts

*Start*-pyshical action...like *looks at the clock*

****Writing!****-scene change

SS-Ok Tym...I'm starting...*whispers* Geez, why don't you try writing a YGO fic, then you'll see what it's like to switch gears...

~*~*~*~*~

                                              **Hold my hand**

                                                   Prologue

*Matt's POV*

****In the car****

          Mom and dad were there waiting for us, when we all got back from the Digital world. I can't believe this is over already, I mean, it seemed like it was just yesterday that we all got sucked in at camp. Sometimes, I would give anything to turn back the clock to that day, then other times *looks from the window to TK, who was asleep in Matt's lap* I'm glad that I can't. Sure, I'd love to relive the adventure; the excitement...but then, I wouldn't have learned some things about myself. I wouldn't have become such good friends with everyone, and I wouldn't have become so close to TK. He practically cried himself to sleep after we returned, partly because he missed Patamon, and partly because he missed the others.

          *sigh* I'm going to miss Gabumon more than anything, he was always there to listen to me, to comfort me, and to get me out of jams...well, actually Tai did that too. I smiled at the thought, yup, that was Tai. Our goofy, impulsive, courageous leader, and my best friend...besides Gabumon of course. I'm also going to miss TK. I wish we didn't live so far away, but that's something between mom and dad. My brotherly instincts are still on, so I can't even think of leaving TK now. I guess that's why I'm holding him, cradling him in my arms. Mom and dad must be wondering why I'm so protective all of a sudden. Before summer, I probably would have let him sleep on the other side of the car and that was that. And if I can't even let go of him now, how was I supposed to drop him off, then go across town to my house? *looks out the foggy window* 

          Tai's so lucky, all he has to do is yell and Kari would pop out asking what was wrong. *looks back to TK* I don't want to leave him, *brushes his messy yellow hair from his face* it's not fair. *gently kisses his forehead* TK stirred a little, then opened his eyes and looked up to me. I mentally kicked myself for waking him up.

          "Hey squirt, sorry if I woke you." TK just yawned, then put his head back against my chest. 

          "It's ok Matt, I don't mind." He closed his eyes, then gripped my shirt again. "Matt, where are we going?" 

          "We're going home TK, we'll be there in a couple minutes."

          "Are you staying? Like...overnight?" The smile that was on my face faded a little, I adjusted my grip on him and replied.

          "I don't know...do you want me to stay?" He opened his eyes and looked up to me.

          "Yea! Of course I want you to stay!" He lowered his voice (not that it was that loud in the 1st place), then continued. "You were with me all summer Matt, I couldn't imagine you not being there now." My smile returned, it felt so good knowing that TK wanted me around, that he still needed me to be there for him. He closed his eyes again and went back to his original position. I leaned down so that I was right by his ear and answered him.

          "I'll see what I can do squirt, but if you really want me there, I promise I'll stay with you tonight." He grinned, hugging me tighter than before. I hugged him too, then started to think of a way to convince our parents to let me stay.

          We got to TK's house pretty late, around 10:30pm or so, as mom opened the door, I carried TK in and looked around. The place didn't look any different from the last time I came over, so I headed to TK's room as soon as dad came in...but mom stopped me.

          "Where are you going Matt?" I turned around to face her, where did it look like I was going?

          "I'm going to TK's room, to tuck him in."

          "You don't need to, I'll do it. You two had better get back on the road soon anyway." I didn't step closer to her, I just held my lil brother and stood there.

          "It's ok, I want to do it." I hurried into his room before mom could respond. As I pulled the covers back, and laid him down, I could hear our parent's voices.

          "Since when did Matt become so brotherly Malcolm?"

          "Probably when they were in the monster world." Dad never said Digital world, I wanted to ask him, but thought better of it.

          "I think it's great...but it's also a shame."

          "How could caring about TK be a shame Nancy?"

          "Because, because they live miles apart. It'll be very hard to split them up, especially after that monster ordeal." 

          "Don't worry, TK's already asleep, by the time he wakes up he'll get over it."

          "I don't know..." I didn't like the way that conversation was going, I just concentrated on making TK comfortable. I was going to leave, to go outside to try and convince mom to let me stay, until TK grabbed my hand.

          "Matt?" It was lower than a whisper, but I heard it anyway, and sat down next to him. 

          "What's wrong TK?" If I wasn't focusing all my attention on TK, I might have heard our parents come up to the door...but I didn't...right now, only TK mattered. "Do you feel all right?"

          "I feel fine Matt, well, I'm kinda tired."

          "Ok, want me to go?"

          "No...I was wondering if...if you could stay here with me until I fall asleep. Like you did in the Digital world." He was so adorable when he stared at me like that. It was the kind of look you couldn't say no to...and I definitely couldn't say no to my baby brother.

          "Sure TK, I'll stay with you."

          "Thanks..." He scooted over, and I got in. He leaned against me, but I saw that his back was hitting the headboard, so I lifted him up to the way he was before in the car. Then I pulled up the soft blankets and held him close. Sure, my back was against the headboard, but it didn't matter, TK's comfort came first. He was asleep in seconds, that was when I could hear my parents again. 

          "Well, I guess I should make up the couch for you. It doesn't look like Matt's going to get up anytime soon."

          "Yea, but he might come out later, sitting against the board doesn't look too comfortable."

          "Well, we're not sleeping right away, if he comes out then you guys will just have to share." I could hear them walk away, then thought about what dad said. He was right, I couldn't stay like this for long, other wise I'll have a permanent line across my back. But if I got up, I might wake TK, then again, I could always try to slide down. *slowly moves off the head board and onto the bed* That wasn't too hard, it's much easier to sleep like this. *moves blankets so that he was covered, but TK wasn't completely under them* I whispered a good night to my lil brother, then welcomed the sleep that was overtaking me.

                                            **Hold my Hand**

                                      Ch. 1 It was an accident

                  (I just decided to add the 1st ch. in with the prologue.)

*3rd person POV*

          Matt and his dad stayed with TK and his mom for a week or so before returning home. The boys saw each other once a week or so, usually on the weekends, and it was always a sleep over. The visits slowed down as school started, but they still kept in touch one way or another. Then, summer came, and they arranged a long visit. Matt and their father were going to stay for one week at TK's, then TK and their mom would stay a week at Matt's. It was perfect.

****In Nancy's car****

          Nancy and TK had just picked up Matt and Malcolm, and were heading for TK's house. Their parent's were busy talking, so the brothers started a conversation of their own. 

          "Hey Matt, did you bring your harmonica?" Matt nodded at pulled it out of his pocket.

          "Of course, I'd never leave home without it. Why?" TK smiled. 

          "I got something for you, it's in my backpack in the trunk, can I go get it?" 

          "Sure." TK reach over to the compartment that led to the trunk (You know how some cars have something you pull down so that you can put your drinks in it? After pulling that down there's a small door, you open that and it leads to the trunk), but his seat belt stopped, and he couldn't reach it.

          "Can I take this off?"

          "Yea, but be quick." TK clicked the button and it released, then he moved towards the compartment and pulled it down. Just then a tanker swerved around the corner and sped towards them. Nancy turned the wheel sharply, and the tires screeched. It all went by so fast that Matt only felt a jerk and saw a flash of scenes. When he finally got out of his dizzy spell, he looked up to the tanker. They hadn't hit it, but crashed into a light pole as a result of turning so quickly. As soon as their mom and dad had gotten over the external shock, they were met by the truck driver. Matt shook his head a bit, feeling a headache coming. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head as he spoke.

          "TK, are you ok? TK?" He opened his eyes and looked over to his lil brother, and when he saw him, he paled. His whole world seemed to shatter, as did his heart. TK was leaning against the door, eyes closed and head tilted over his shoulder. And from the side of his head, a small stream of blood flowed down and off his once white t-shirt. Matt ripped his seat belt off and was by his side in seconds. He cradled his baby brother in his arms, making sure that he had proper head support. It took him a few seconds to get over the shock before he found his voice and spoke again.

          "TK? TK?! TK please answer me!" When no answer came, Matt feared the worst. He grabbed his brother's small hand and checked his pulse, it was there, but it was weak. "TK you have to be all right, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't make it through this." He held his hand, squeezing it slightly, hoping that he would squeeze back and be ok. Sadly, TK didn't squeeze back, he just lay there, completely still. Matt couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they slid down his face and as most of them landed on his shirt, a few strayed to TK's. 

          "TK?! TK!!!" By that time his parents (Where have they been?) had seen their sons and while their dad dialed 911, their mom was crying out TK's name. But it was useless. TK couldn't hear any of them anymore. But Matt kept holding him in his arms, clutching his small hand, and hoping beyond all hope that he was going to be all right. 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Phew, done. Hey that wasn't all that different from a YGO fic. Just different characters and stuff.

Tym-Uh huh, told you it was easy.

SS-Yea, well I hate to start this off with a cliffy, but updates will be coming soon. Sweat Dweams! Plz r/r!

Tym-Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, the next ch. will be out before you know it! Ashes ta Ashes Digidudes!

SS-Oh wait...I made **another ending** for this ch. last minute, but ending up staying with the original one, but here it is if you wanna read it...

                                    (Right after the car crash)

          ~ "TK? TK?! TK please answer me!" An answer was barely heard, but Matt caught it.

          "Ma-matt...I do-don't feel s-so goo-d." Matt was holding back all his tears, he couldn't let TK see him crying. He had to stay strong.

          "Shhh, it's ok buddy, you're going to be ok."

          "Pro-promi-se?"

          "Uh huh, I promise you'll be ok." TK barely smiled before passing out. Matt shook him a few times, then cried out to him.

          "TK?! TK!!!" By that time his parents (Where have they been?) had seen their sons and while their dad dialed 911, their mom was crying out TK's name. But it was useless. TK couldn't hear either of them anymore. But Matt kept holding him in his arms, clutching his small hand, and hoping beyond hope that he was all right. ~

SS-This was a good ending, but then I realized that it wouldn't fit in with the next ch. FYI, I usually make lots of changes to my ch.s before submitting them, so you can expect some more deleted/extra scenes. It's just like a DVD, you don't need to, but if you want to, you can read some of the other things that could have been in there, or in this case, read a new ending to one that you might not have liked. It's just for you guys, tkx and plz r/r!


	2. A long sleep

SS-Ok, perhaps writing a Digimon fic has a few differences from a YGO one.

Tym-You're not telling me that you're having second thoughts about this are you?

SS-Maybe...

Tym-Don't worry, I started off rocky too, you're doing fine. _DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Digimon._

&**words to readers**&

~K, I heard what you guys/girls have to say and now I'm replying to most of them. First of all, and plz let the record show that this fic IS **NOT** A YAMATERU!!! EWW!!! No offense to those who like/read/write them, but I just don't like that kind of brotherly love. So don't think that I'm writing that kinda stuff!! This is strictly you know, 'I'm scared of the thunder, can I stay with you tonight?' Got it? Good. Second, tkx to everyone's honest reviews. I like it when people speak up about what I put in my stories, especially my mistakes (Tym-she makes quite a few of those.) Ahem! Yea, so I appreciate you guys/girls taking the time to tell me about stuff that you didn't like, and if possible, I'll try to change them.

~*~*~*~*~

                                                 **Hold my Hand**

                                              Ch.2 A long sleep

*Matt's POV*

          When we arrived in the hospital, TK was rushed into another room. I wasn't sure if it was the ER or not, but anywhere besides a recovery room worried me. Dad got over the initial shock sooner than mom did, so he was talking to the nurses while mom was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. Where was I? I was standing in the far corner of the room, holding TK's green hat. In a way, I was trying to get away from my parents, away from the noises, and away from reality. I still couldn't convince myself that this was all true, how could I? My baby brother was hurt, injured way beyond my wildest dreams, and I couldn't help him. To make matters worst, I was convinced that this was all my fault. After all, I was the one who said that he could remove his seat belt, and if he hadn't taken it off, he would be fine. 

          "Matt, Matt? Matt, are you all right?!" I must have been in my own world, and I guess mom could see that. "Matt, what's wrong?" I could tell her a million things that were wrong, then again, she probably didn't need to hear them all now.

          "Nothing mom, I was just...thinking." I saw a doctor come out the doors that TK went through earlier from the corner of my eye. He walked to dad, then he ushered us over.

          "Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?" 

          "Yes, what's wrong with my son?!" That's the first time mom hadn't corrected someone about her and dad not being married, but I wouldn't be able to think about that if I was her either. 

          "We've stabilized him, thankfully he didn't lose much blood." That answer obviously wasn't enough for mom.

          "Where is he?! Can we see him?!!" The doctor took off his glasses, cleaned them with the bottom flap of his coat, and continued.

          "Yes, you can see him. He's in the room at the end of the hall to the left."

          "Thank you, thank-"

          "But, there is something wrong with him." Mom stopped speaking. There was a look in her eyes that showed that she knew this was coming, but she hadn't come to terms with it yet so dad asked for her.

          "What's wrong with TK?"

          "He's in a coma. You see, there was..." The doctor kept talking about my little brother's condition, but I stopped listening after that word. Coma? Like having a very bad case of mono? Only in this case, you don't...you may not wake up? I could feel mom tugging at my arm, urging me to follow her to see TK, but for some reason, my legs wouldn't move. Now I could faintly hear her voice, but still, I was like a statue. Then dad's voice came to mind, telling her to leave me be, and when she let go, I figured they had left for the room. When I finally snapped out of it, it was dark out side, I figured it was time to see him.

          From what I could remember, and from the fact that I accidentally walked into the closet that was on the right, TK's room was down the hall to the left. Mom was sitting next to him, and obviously dad had left. Him, TK, my baby brother, he looked the same as he did in the morning when he came to pick us up. Only now he had wraps around his head, needles in his arms, and was a little paler. When mom saw me standing on the threshold, she stood and walked over. She hugged me for what seemed like hours (Which was actually minutes), then left, still sniffling. After one or two minutes I managed to walk in and sit next to him. I kept telling myself that he was only sleeping, and held his small hand, thinking about the week we were supposed to spend together, then decided to tell him so he knew.

          "Hey squirt, let me tell you, the week I had planned was definitely better than this. I thought we would go to the movies the first day, there were a couple flicks playing that I know you would have loved to see. We probably would have spent the whole day there if you really wanted to, but when we left the theater we would have been blinded by the bright light." Holding back my tears was hard, but I didn't want you to know that your big brother was crying. "The next day we could have gone to Tai's, that way you could play with Kari. Or we would have all gone to the park and had swinging contests, I don't know why we bothered though since you always won." The beeping from the monitor next to you was really getting on my nerves, couldn't they lower the volume or something?! No, that's just my anger talking. I'm not angry you though, I could never be angry at you. I was mad at myself, yea, me and my stupid mistakes. "I'm really sorry TK, I wish I was a better brother. I know that you deserve better than me..." 

*11:30am*   

          All three of us stayed there that night, and when the next day came, I decided to call Tai and the others. He must have been worried about why I hadn't called yet because my cell phone started ringing seconds later.

          "Hello?" My voice was a lil groggy, even though it was 11:30am, I had only woken up minutes ago.

          "Hey, Matt? What's wrong with you? You sound terrible." I had to remind myself that he didn't know what was going on, otherwise I would have shouted at him.

          "Tai...noth-nothing's wrong, I'm just...tired."

          "Sounds like you've been up all night."

          "I-I don't know...I don't remember when I feel asleep." I suppose he could hear the beeping in the background, or the voices on the P.A. because he sounded pretty suspicious.

          "Hey Matt, where are you? What're all those noises?"

          "Actually, I was about to call you...you and the others. We, my whole family, are at the hospital." I could hear him on the other end, he was saying something to Kari, I didn't even know she was there.

          "The hospital?! What happened?! Are you ok?!"

          "Yea, yea I'm fine. It's just...TK. We were in a car crash...on the way home...he's in a coma." Now I could hear what he was saying, I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it though.

          "We'll be right there Matt." Kari said something about telling the other digidestined, and I could hear Tai agreeing. "We'll tell the others, Odaiba Hospital right?"

          "Uh huh."

          "Ok, be there in a few." I hung up, then went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

*11:45am*   

          Tai and the others arrived about 15 minutes later, I brought them up, and we all stayed in TK's room the rest of the day. 

          "How did it happen Matt? Tai told us you two were in a car crash, but that's all he said." I knew they were going to ask me about that sooner or later, actually, I'm glad that Sora brought it up now instead of later. I told them exactly what happened, and afterwards I thought that they would bring up the seat belt thing...but they didn't.

          "I can't believe it." Everyone pretty much agreed with Mimi, I did too.

          "I have no doubt that it would be in the group's best interest to confer about another theme." I looked at Izzy, what was he talking about? By the look on everyone else's face they all thought the same thing. But that was Izzy, technical to the very end. "It's true. If we act like everything is fine, then TK will think so too. He can hear us, so if we just talk about things that we would normally discuss, he'll feel more comfortable and join in." I wasn't too sure about that, but it did seem like a good idea, and when was Izzy ever wrong? (I'm pretty sure that is a good thing to do.) Kari seemed to like that idea, and started the conversation.

          "Hi TK. Tai said that if you get out of here tomorrow, you can come to our house and play video games. Maybe the others will come over to." Joe nodded and picked up where she left off.

          "I know that I want to be a doctor when I grow up, but you don't have to stay here for me. Come on, why don't you wake up so that we can get out of here?"

          "Well it'll be hard for you to be a doctor if you get queezy at the sight of blood. Maybe you should stay here while we take TK home." That was the first time I laughed a lil since this whole ordeal started. I had to remind myself to thank Tai later, or at least return the favor. 

*7:00pm*     

          Even though they didn't want to, everyone had to leave to be home for dinner. They all said their goodbyes and promised to come back another day, then they left...it was just the 4 of us yet again.

          There wasn't much change, although TK's heart rate did drop a lil, I was very worried about that, but the doctor said it was fine. How could that be fine? I stayed in his room that night, holding his hand. I figured that if he knew I was there, he'd stay strong, and maybe his heart rate would return to normal. It was a childish and whimsical thought, but it got me through another night. That was a good thing to, because I got some unexpected and very unpleasant news the following day. 

*8:15am*

          Dad woke me up that day, he had noticeable bags under his eyes and he looked as if he had a rude awakening, but I pushed the thoughts aside as he dragged me outside. The doctor that had spoken to us before was there again, obviously waiting for us before speaking his mind. Once again, he cleaned his glasses...if he kept doing that every time he spoke to us I was going to break those specks. 

          "Good morning, I'm sorry to wake you but I have something for you to think about." Something think about? We had lots of time...what information did he have to tell us? When I got my answer I wished that I hadn't asked for it. "The condition that TK is in is very unstable. He can go either way at this point, but the longer we wait, the more he leans towards...um...passing on." What?! Yesterday he said that they stabilized him, were they just lying to us to calm us down?! Dad thought that too.

          "Doctor, I don't understand! Yesterday you told us that our son was in a sturdy condition."

          "Yes, yes I did, but I meant that we helped him enough so that he was out of danger. I admit that we (That doctor and the others helping TK yesterday) thought that he would pull out of this, but it seems that he wasn't as strong as we thought." 

          "So, now what? We wait until he...runs out of time?"

          "Well that is one option. We could try and make his last days as comfortable as possible, you know, make sure he's comfortable, and take the needles out of him. Or..."

          "Or what?"

          "Or we could...pull the plug." My eyes went blank, my breathing was slow, and if it could have happened, my heart would have stopped. Pull the plug? As in...cut him off?! What was that geek in a white coat thinking!?!? (No disrespect to all doctors, nurses, and all those successful people who treat our injuries, but that is the best way to express his emotions.) I can't even think of one good reason why we would even consider that option!

          "Pull the plug...on my baby?!?! WHY THE H*** WOULD WE DO THAT?!?!?!" I knew mom would go hysterical about this...I would have too...if I could find my voice.

          "Please calm down Mrs. Ishida, this is the children floor-"

          "And don't call me Mrs. Ishida!! My name is Ms....MS. Takahashi! And No! I won't calm down! You're practically asking me if it's ok to kill my son!!!!!" I knew she wouldn't let that quack call her Mrs. Ishida again, and it didn't surprise me when she didn't calm down. 

          "Nancy please, let the man finish." That was dad, he takes everything calmly, and in this case I was glad that he did. 

          "Thank you. Now I know that there is an obvious reason why you shouldn't consider this, but there is a good side." A good side...like what? That he'll see the light? "If we pull the plug TK will be forced to breath on his own." Or die trying...did you ever think about that? "Since you brought him in, he's been dependent on that machine. There's no need for his lungs to do their job if a device can do it for him. So if we take him off, there's a chance that'll he'll...live." What did he mean by that? Was he implying that if we don't take this risk that TK will die anyway?! "If we don't take this chance, he probably won't live past this week." Well, there's my answer.

          "My...my little boy...may not live past this week?"

          "I'm afraid not. We've estimated that now's the best time to pull the plug if any. You see, his heart rate is dropping, the longer we wait, the less chance he'll survive without that machine. That's why I wanted you to know this now, so you'll have more time to think about it. If you have anymore questions...please feel free to come by my office." As he walked away, mom and dad whispered a few things to each other, then dad followed the doctor. I managed to snap out of my state and looked over to TK. I could hear mom say that she was going to sit with TK, so I decided to get some air. 

          When I got outside, my head started to clear up, but I still couldn't come to terms with what he said. Luckily I didn't have to think about it for long because about a minute after I got outside, someone pulled at my t-shirt.

          "Good morning Matt. How are you today?" I was met by best friend's little sister, and her disarming smile. 

          "Hi Kari. I-I'm ok." She looked behind her, then back to me.

          "Tai's coming, he's just slow. Can I go up to see TK?" Her sweet voice was calming, it actually got my mind off of...well, that little problem for a moment.

          "Sure, we'll be up in a minute." She closed her eyes as smiled again.

          "Ok, I'm going to tell TK about how I raced Tai here and won." She ran through the doors and as her footsteps disappeared, someone else's appeared. Tai was out of breath when he reached me. He leaned against the wall and moved his hand near his hip, then pointed to the door. I guess he was wondering if Kari went in already. I was only too happy to answer him.

          "Yup, she beat you Tai. She went in already and I told her that we'd meet her in a few minutes." He just nodded while he caught his breath, and it took a couple seconds until he spoke. 

          "You-you do know that-that I let her win...right?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He never was good at lying.

          "Sure Tai...sure."

          "No really, I did. Besides, she got a head start." I only nodded, reveling in the moment. I couldn't wait to use this against him later. "Hey, what are you doing out here anyway?" There goes the moment, I explained everything to him, and he was just as shocked as I was. "Wait, you're not actually going to let them do that are you?!" I couldn't answer him. My brain was saying no, but something in my heart was considering yes. 

          Tai had a surprised expression when I didn't answer with a quick 'No way!' but didn't say anything. I'd be shocked too...I was shocked. How could part of me be thinking about pulling the plug?! I didn't...couldn't lose TK; however, maybe my heart was reminding me that there was a chance that TK would pull through without that machine. Actually, the odds that he'd make it weren't too bad considering his present condition, but how could I...we risk it? 

          I could feel Tai tapping me, I had to stop going into those trances. "You ok?" I nodded. "Uh...I think we should go up now." I nodded again, that was enough for him, so he led me in.

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Ok, that's all.

Tym-These are getting shorter and shorter aren't they?

SS-Give me a break.

Tym-The chapters in my story were longer than this.

SS-You're story only had two chapters!!!!

Tym-...Point taken. *runs outside to program the VCR*

SS-*sigh* Oh, I'll put up all the deleted scenes and alternate endings in the epilogue or something...once I find my notebook cuz that's where I wrote my 2st draft. Plz r/r while I check to see if Tym is inputting the right stuff, I'm not missing my shows because of him. Sweet Dweams. *runs out*


	3. Hanging on

SS-Hi minna-san! I'll get started quickly since nobody really reads these intros and cuz it's been awhile since I posted. But I was kinda off Digimon for awhile since the **stupid** UPN station got **ALL** the way to the 'Takuya returns' episode then **skips** the new episodes they were **SuPpOsEd** to run and went **all** the way back to the 1st episode!!!!! ARGH!!!!! *calms down* I know that this story is based on season 1, but I was just...off. 

Tym-Yea, that, plus a few projects that knocked her off course, and another fic to continue...but it's nothing she couldn't handle...

SS-Hm, Tym isn't that mad about the Frontier thing...and he's unusually nice...how scary. _DISCLAIMER: We own Digimon-We don't own Digimon=Me writing fics that'll never become shows. Got it? Good, cuz I'm not too good at math. _Now a few quick notes.

&**words to readers**&

~Numerous people are asking if TK's going to die. Now, a drama-ish story wouldn't be good if you knew every ending...but I will say this statement: In my opinion, TK is the cutest, sweetest, most innocent guy on Digimon. Both his older and younger versions are adorable and his hats are nice additions.           Ok, that's all I'm saying...maybe you can figure it out from that whether or not I'm going to kill him off. But if you don't understand my statement (Tym-I know I don't.), don't worry, cuz you'll find out in this chapter (But plz don't skip to the bottom right now and read it). 

Tym-Okey dokes...before she goes starts rambling...let us begin!

~*~*~*~*~

                                      **      Hold my Hand**

                                           Ch. 3 Hanging on

*Still Matt's POV*

          When Tai and I got up to my lil brother's room, I could see Kari talking to him as if he really was just sleeping. For a while, we just stood there, listening to Kari's story...until I heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked up, it was my dad, but he went past me and straight to mom. I couldn't make out their entire conversation, but I knew it involved those choices the doctor told us about earlier. 

          "Hey Matt, wanna go inside to talk to TK?" I nodded, and we walked in and sat near him. I'd say about 15 minutes passed before my dad came in, motioning for me to come out. I was getting nervous, but did as I was told. When we got outside (The hallway), dad started talking.

          "Matt, your mother and I have been talking...and we think that we should take the chance and take TK off that machine." I froze. If someone pushed me hard enough I would have fallen and broken into millions of puzzle pieces. Still, I managed to shake my head, as I wasn't able to say 'no' verbally. Dad sighed. He knew I was going to say that, so he started up this planned lecture. The words went through one ear and out the other, I didn't care about what he had to say, no was no. However, my heart ached, the chance to see my lil brother smile or laugh again was so tempting. Even if it didn't work out, it seemed like part of myself would never forgive me if I didn't try. I could feel dad grab my shoulders and shaking me, there I go again...I've went into one of my trances. His voice is getting louder, but I can't bring myself to speak, at least, not while this on-going debate was playing out in me between my head and my heart. 

          Suddenly, the shaking stops, a new voice comes in, and I can feel myself being dragged away. The new voice finally gets me out of my trance...actually, slaps me out of my trance.

          "Ow!" I rubbed the spot on my head where I was hit.

          "Sorry, but you needed to snap out of it, plus I didn't feel like punching you in a hospital."

          "Thanks Tai. I guess you could hear my dad huh?"

          "It was kind of hard not to. I told him that I'd talk to you about all of this."

          "What's there to talk about? I'm not going to let them do it." Then again, part of me was saying that that wasn't true.

          "Come on Matt, you need to think this through."

          "Hey, when we were outside you couldn't believe it. You said that you didn't want them to take him off."

          "Well, that's true, I was thinking that. But then, I imagined it was Kari (knock on wood) in TK's position, and I saw it another way. I thought that if I didn't take this chance, I'd never see her smile, hear her laugh, hold her close, teach her games, I'd never be able to do anything with her ever again. When I thought about that...I couldn't think about not taking this risk. Now I ask you...could you?" It was like Tai had read my mind, how could I not take this risk? Besides, I really had nothing to lose. If we kept him on that machine, he'd pass on eventually. And if we take him off, he'll pass away, but at least there's a chance he'd pull through. I believe in TK, so I guess there's nothing left to do but follow through with the plan. 

          Tai and I walked back to my dad, and I told him it was ok. I told him that they could take him off. "All right Matt, let's go tell the doctor-"

          "Hold up! Can you wait 'till the others get here?" I looked from Tai to dad, and he nodded.

          "Of course, go call them up. Matt, let's go." I nodded to Tai, and he called Kari and they both went to the phone. Meanwhile, dad and I found mom and we told the doctor. He said that he'd wait until we were ready, and left to get some papers. Mom and dad went in to say 'goodbye' to TK, and I stayed outside...I'd say 'goodbye' to him after mom and dad were out. I know that this is a time when we should all be together, but they don't need to hear what I have to say. 

          Tai and the others got back after 10 minutes or so, and they talked to me for a while. I appreciated all of their comforts, but I still worried...terribly. 

Mom and dad came out soon after, so I told the others to wait there (As it was a private moment) as I walked in. I closed the door behind me, then looked at my lil brother, and took a seat next to him. I knew what I wanted to say, but I was never good at explaining my feelings. So I did my best, hoping that somewhere along the line, he'd understand.

          "Hey TK. I know that mom probably poured her heart out a few minutes ago, so I'm just letting you know that I won't be like that. Listen, I know how warm and inviting that light must be, but you got to come back to us, ok? You have no idea how much we would all miss you if you didn't wake up soon, so please come back. Of course, I can't blame you for wanting to stay, it must be a heck of a lot nicer there as appose to here. It's never dark or scary, so you'd never need to come to my room at night. No more school, so you won't need Izzy or Joe's help. Mimi won't ever call the fashion police on you, Tai doesn't need to teach you soccer, and Kari and Sora won't have to talk to you anymore." I wasn't doing a very good job at expressing my emotions. I mean, here I was, spending my possibly last moments with TK and I'm trying to get him to turn away from paradise. 

          "Actually TK, forget most of that. Just...just please...come back." I was holding his hand now. "I promise to be a better brother, and this kinda thing will never happen again. I guess I wasn't paying much attention because ...because I was thinking about the fun week we were going to spend together. Never count your chickens before they hatch...heh." I laughed nervously, I wouldn't come back if I were TK after hearing what I was saying. "I'm sorry TK, I can't even say 'I love you', or 'I'll miss you' right." I mentally kicked myself...why couldn't I just say that before? 

          "Um...I better wrap this up kid. Hey, I found what you were trying to give me." I took out a blue case with my name written kinda messily in paint on it, then looked at it thoughtfully. "It's so cool TK, thanks. Now I have a place to put my harmonica." I took out said instrument and was about to put it in, but kept it out. "Whenever you couldn't sleep, you'd ask me to play something to calm you down. So I'll play for you, and whatever happens, just know that your brother is here." I brought my harmonica to my lips, and started playing that familiar tune. I don't think anyone knows that I only know one song. I keep changing it around so it sounds different, but it's the only one I know. I would've learned more...except we got sucked into the Digital World and I didn't bring my books along. From the corner of my eye, I could see mom and dad in the window. I guess the music slipped through the door, but I didn't care. I was playing for TK, no one else. 

          It ended after a few minutes...and I suppose the doctor couldn't wait any longer because he came in shortly after I stopped. "Are we ready?" I didn't look at him, nor did I move from my spot, I just nodded. Mom came in and stood on the opposite side of the bed, standing next to the doctor and the machine. I could hear dad telling the others to wait outside, I guess this is real a family thing. However, the other digidestinded were like another family to TK, but I wouldn't object at a time like this. The last thing I wanted was for TK to hear a fight. He put his hand on mom's shoulder, and I kept my hand on TK's...I wasn't about to leave him now. "Uh...who will *ahem* take him off?" 

          Mom and dad looked to each other...then to me. I shook my head furiously...did they really expect me to do it?! In the end, the doctor pulled the plug...and the once annoying beeping sound came to a slow stop. It was replaced with a more annoying long beep...but I hardly heard it because I was concentrating on TK. I was hoping for him to move, to breath, or to squeeze my hand back. When nothing came...my breathing became jagged. I could make out the faint sound of the doctor saying something about the time, and writing it on his paper...but I didn't want to accept it...not yet. Mom wasn't trying to hold back her tears like I was...she ended up running out of the room, with dad and the doctor close behind. I guess they forgot about me...and obviously had given up on my baby brother. But I didn't. TK wasn't called the child of hope for nothing...for his sake I wouldn't give up. 

          It was getting harder to hold back the tears, but I couldn't let him see me like this. Even if he wasn't able to 'see' me, I couldn't let TK know that his big brother was crying. I brought his small hand up to my face, closed my eyes, and sniffled. 'You can't leave me. You think that you need me to be there for you...to help you and teach you, but I think I need you more than you know.' I opened my eyes...the warm tears threatening to fall. "Please don't leave me alone....not again. I hate to say it, but since Kari isn't here...please, stay away from the light. We all love you TK, it wouldn't be the same without you here with us." I can't believe I couldn't say that before, and right now...I was thinking that it was too late. So I let the tears fall, most of which landed on my jeans, but one or two landed on your hand. Then...your hand moved. I blinked. My mind, which had given up on TK, convinced me that my hand slipped from the tears, but my heart told me he had squeezed back. I breathed heavily, then looked to the monitor to see which part of me was true. The machine beeped once...then twice...it was very slow...but the annoying beeping was back. I looked down to TK, and saw that his chest was rising and falling. The hope returned to my eyes, and a small smile crossed my face. He squeezed my hand slightly, and suddenly, everything felt fine...my heart was right.

                    (More time+nothing to do=longer chapter)

          Dad was still with mom, so they didn't notice what I had seen. However, I was so happy and shocked, I couldn't yell to them that TK hadn't left us. A minute or two had passed, and I kept my eyes on him, waiting for his breathing to become regular. Soon, the beeping was the way it was before, and TK slowly opened his eyes. He turned to me, and I couldn't do anything but smile. 

          "Hi Matt..." His voice was soft, but I heard it anyway. I managed to find my voice, and replied.

          "Hey TK...how are you feeling?" He looked around before answering me.    

          "I'm fine Matt, but why am I here? Were you crying?" I realized that I hadn't taken the time to wipe my eyes, but I didn't feel like letting go of his hand. So just this once...I admitted to him that I was.

          "Yea, I was crying...but you can't tell anyone." He smiled and nodded. I missed that smile. I can't believe I ever thought of not taking this chance.

          "I won't tell anyone Matt...but why am I here? What happened?" I didn't want to tell him about the crash...no need to trouble his mind right now.

          "You just got a bump on your head, and you fell asleep for awhile. But don't worry, everything's fine now."

          "I know that everything's ok."

          "You do?"

          "Uh huh...it's all ok because you're here, and I know that you wouldn't let something bad happen to me." I'm glad that he still thinks that I can do anything, and that as long as I was there, he didn't need to worry. However, sooner or later he'd find out that I'm not Omnimon (As appose to Superman or some other super hero). Oh well, until then, I'll gladly take on his role. I hugged him gently so that I wouldn't hurt him.

          "Well, I can't do everything...but I promise not to let anything hurt you from now on." I heard him whisper an 'Ok.' and I kept on smiling. Meanwhile, mom had finally stopped crying, and she looked at us through the window. She must have thought that I had lost it, after all, I was hugging a brother she thought had passed away. She walked in with dad following her.

          "Matt, what do you think you're doing?!" I let go of TK, and remembered that she didn't know.

          "Mom...I-"

          "It's ok mom, he's just hugging me. I'm fine." She and dad stared at him in disbelief, and TK looked at them oddly. "What's wrong with them Matt?" I only smiled, waiting for mom to get over the shock. I was right, in a blink of an eye she was at TK's side, hugging him and launching a million questions at him. Dad was the same, except he couldn't hug his son since mom was busy doing that already. I thought that I should leave them for a while, and quickly left the room. When I got outside, I found the others crying and leaning on each other in the waiting room.          

          "What's wrong with all of you?" I mentally kicked myself when I remembered that they didn't know.

          "What's wrong with you Matt? How could you be so happy when your brother has just passed away?" I looked at Tai, then to the others.

          "It's ok...he's fine." Kari stared at me.

          "He-he's ok? TK's ok?" Once I smiled, she gasped, ran up, and hugged me. She was still crying a lil, but they were tears of joy, not sorrow. It took the others (Even Izzy) one or two more seconds to realize it...then they all ran up to me and soon I was finding it hard to breath when they all smothered me. 

          "I can't believe he made it!"

          "That's because he's a survivor."

          "I knew he'd pull through!"

          "He sure it one though kid."

          "I'm so glad everything turned out all right."

          "When can we see him?!" After hearing Kari's question, I decided that TK should see his other family now. Besides, I'm sure mom and dad are done hugging him and stuff by now. I led them to the room, but when I got there, I couldn't believe how wrong I was. Mom still had TK in a death grip, and dad was busy talking with the doctor...who evidently had come in earlier. 

          "Um...maybe a little later." Upon hearing my voice, TK spoke out through mom's embrace.

          "Matt?!" I turned around, then rushed over to him.

          "What's wrong buddy?" By then, mom had let go off him and I sat down.

          "Where did you go? Where are the others??" 

          "I just left for a second, and the others are right there." Hearing their cue, Tai, Kari, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Joe came over to his bedside. Dad led mom and the doctor outside...as to leave us alone for a moment.

          "Hi everyone." The other digidestinded greeted him, and pretty soon, we all forgot about the fact that we were in a hospital and talked about anything. It really cheered TK up, in fact, he seemed perfectly normal by the time the doctor came back. 

          "Excuse me, but I need to run a few tests on TK. All of you can come back later." Everyone said a short goodbye, then headed for the door... including me. 

          "Wait! Matt, can't you stay with me?" I looked to the doctor, who plainly shook his head. 

          "Sorry buddy, guess I can't. But don't worry, I'll be outside with the others, just yell if you need me ok?"

          "Um hm, ok Matt." I waved, and closed the door as I left. Turns out most of the other digidestined had to leave anyway, but Tai and Kari were still in the waiting room. I went over to them and sat down, and things were pretty quiet, but that was ok.

          "Tai, I'm kinda hungry, can I go get something to eat?" 

          "Yea, sure." He dug into his pocket, pulled out some loose change, then handed it to her. "You remember where the cafeteria is right?"

          "Uh huh, of course I do."

          "Then be back soon ok?"

          "I will Tai." She left, and I sighed.

          "You know that she's going to go to the vending machine and buy candy right?" Tai matched my sigh.

          "Uh huh." I smiled.

          "Ok, just checking." More silence...but if we had nothing to talk about, then there was no need to say anything.

          "Did the doctor say when TK could leave?"

          "Nope. He has to run some tests, and then maybe he'll tell us."

          "Oh, well-"

          "Matt!!" I shot up and ran towards TK's room, with Tai close behind. When I got there, I saw the doctor standing by a table with some medical equipment and TK was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. I was confused, but went to his side immediately. 

          "TK, what's wrong?! Did he hurt you?!" He shook his head, then pointed to something on the floor. It was a needle, and then something in my head clicked. TK was always scared of shots, I put my hand on his shoulder.

          "It's ok TK, it's ok. He has to give you a shot to make sure that you don't catch anything."

          "Actually, I had to take some of his blood." TK paled further, and latched onto my arm. "I need to have a sample to make sure that everything's ok." I nodded, and understood, but explaining that to TK wasn't going to be easy. 

          "Hey doc, can I have a second with him?" 

          "Sure, of course. I'll be right back with another needle (Apparently he only had one with him.)." I placed my hand on his other shoulder and moved him so that he faced me, then I looked in his eyes.

          "TK, if you want to get out of here you have to do what the doctor says." He looked away from me, but nodded slowly. "You understand right? Hey, I'll be right here, so you don't need to worry. Just squeeze my hand when it hurts kay?" Other nod, but I think he felt better. The doctor came in a few seconds later, and he got ready to finish the job he started earlier. TK took hold of my hand and the doctor hook up a line from the needle to a small bottle. TK closed his eyes tight, and the doctor inserted the needle into his arm. At first, I felt nothing...but after one or two seconds....

          "Esshh!!" I couldn't feel my hand anymore, just pain. Soon I had my eyes shut like TK's. All I could think about was when it was going to end. "Ahhhaa...ouch." When the tormenting minute was over and TK let go of my hand, I shook it furiously and held it lightly. 'I never knew he had a grip like that!' 

          "Matt?" I looked over to my lil brother, and he stared at me. "Are you ok?" I didn't want him to know that I got more pain out of that than he did, so I shook my head. 

          "Course I am. See, I told you it was nothing big."

          "Uh huh. I knew I could trust you." I nodded, then Tai and Kari came in. Just in time too, I grabbed Tai and went outside while Kari unloaded the treats she bought onto TK's bed. Normally, I would worry that he'd get a sugar high, but the aching in my hand overcame me.

          "What's wrong with you Matt?" I shook my hand, then responded.

          "Show me where to find the x-ray technician, because I'm his next patient." I elaborated as he led me downstairs, and if I had a dollar for every time he tried to hide his grin, I'd be a millionaire.

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Hm...well there you go, TK didn't die. Yea-ness! And maybe I'll write up one more ch. to wrap this all up. Anywayz...I would normally add in a few more notes, but not this time. I hafta set my VCR...new episodes coming out Feb. 10th!!!!! *runs out...runs back in* Sweet Dweams minna-san! *runs out again*

Tym-That was...interesting. Ahem...if you thought this ch. was interesting r/r! And if you didn't...r/r anywayz! Cya dudes and dudettes! And get ready for a small surprise in the next chapter brought to you by me...Ashes! *runs out*


	4. I'm still here

SS-Hey all you people! No…I didn't die, I've just been very busy AND the disk I usually save all my stories in has disappeared!!! ARGH!!!!! Not only did I have to go all over the place to find them, I had to re-write the newest chapters of my stories (Like this one)!!!!!! Eh…anywayz…let us continue-*Tym jumps out, pushes SS in the bathroom and locks the door*

Tym-Surprise, surprise dudes and dudettes! I told you to get ready for a surprise and here it is! I didn't want to start my own story again, so I'm just going to host this chapter. Now let's begin-

SS-WAIT!!! IMPORTANT NOTICES!!!

Tym-Ugh…right. Let's see. There were lots an lots of new Frontier episodes last week. That was very cool. Of course they cut it off right when they were s'pose to talk about Kouichi…but that's spoiling. Go read a website for info on the coming episodes because SS doesn't want me to spoil everything here (Or just e-mail and ask me! I'll tell you!) Doesn't his voice sound weird? It doesn't sound like Kouji's that much. Oh well, let's go-

SS-DISCLAIMER!!!

Tym-Right! Read one from one of the other chapters…I don't feel like putting it in now. I'm sure you guys and gals really want to read, so…oh wait! Tkx for all those great reviews! SS and I love hearing you guys, and we're glad you like the story so much! Now…let's begin!

SS-WARNING! LOTS OF POV CHANGING! SORRIES! I JUST COULDN'T WRITE IT ANY OTHER WAY.

~*~*~*~*~

                                                          Hold my Hand

                                                     Ch. 4 I'm still here

*As always, Matt's POV*

          Tai finally stopped snickering, though it did take some convincing from my wallet. When we got back to TK's room the doctor had left, and TK and Kari were snacking on the goodies. I don't know exactly what happened, one minute Tai was cheerfully counting his new money, the next he was towering over Kari with a mean look on his face. She stopped eating, while TK stared at the digidestined leader with a big grin on his face. 

          "He's standing behind me isn't he?" TK nodded, and Kari slowly turned around with a big smile on her face. "Hi. Hi Tai…" She quickly tossed the candy bar she was munching into the trash, still looking innocent and angelic.

          "Kari Kamiya…what have I told you about eating candy?" Kari looked down and moved her foot side to side, knowing what was coming next. Tai sat adjacent to her, grabbed a Snickers, and took a big bite out of it before continuing. "Save some for me!" I could have fallen right then and there, had TK not have called me to come over and join them.

          With the four of us pigging out, it didn't take long for all the candies to disappear. We were so thirsty afterwards that Tai and Kari left to go get us all some drinks. It's good that they did too, I really wanted to talk to my little brother; however, I never got the chance.

          "Matt, TK?" Mom knocked and entered, she looked like she had some news for us, but wasn't really happy about it. All the same, I turned slightly and answered her.

          "Yea mom?" The expression on her face hardly changed. 

          "Um…Matt, could I talk to TK, alone." I raised my eyebrow. She knew full well that I didn't like leaving TK even for a minute unless it was important. "Please Matt, just for a moment." I glanced at TK, he smiled, and I took that as an OK. So I got up and left, but stayed right next to the door. 

*3rd person POV*

          As soon as Matt had closed the door, Nancy sat on the edge of her youngest son's bed and took a deep breath. 

"TK, I have some good news. The doctor said that you could go home tomorrow if you rest today." TK smiled at this.

          "That's great mom! I can't wait to tell Matt-" She cut him off before he got too carried away.

          "Hold on TK, you didn't let me finish." The boy quieted down, feeling as if nothing could be better. 

          'I get to go home tomorrow! If I stay in bed and rest, but that's no problem! I get to go home, and Matt and I can still spend the week together!' 

          "TK. Your father and I have talked about it, and we did try to work it out, but it just won't happen." He was confused. TK wondered if his mother understood what she had said.

          "What are you saying mom?"

          "TK, I know you looked forward to it, but come time tomorrow you and I will go home and your father and Matt will head back as well." The words sank in slowly, too slowly, so she elaborated. "It just won't happen. Your father has a conference next Saturday and as you know, I have a meeting that weekend too. We simply don't have the time TK."

          "But…but we're going on vacation soon, then school's starting again! I won't be able to see Matt for a long time! This was supposed to be our week!" 

          "I know that sweetie, but we didn't expect this to happen, and there isn't any other day that you two can spend together." TK seemed like he wanted to argue more, or cry, but he couldn't. He just stared at his sheets, waiting for her to go away and for his big brother to come back in. "TK, honey, you understand don't you?" He nodded lightly, not wanting to discuss this any further. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. 

*Matt's POV*

          Tai and Kari came back with some drinks about 5 minutes after mom went in to talk with TK. They said that they had to leave, but would come back tomorrow as they always did. I told them I'd tell TK the message, and continued waiting with my Coke. A few seconds later mom came out, she looked rather unhappy. I suppose whatever news she had told TK didn't go over well, so I went in to see what it was all about. Closing the door behind me, my eyes landed on my lil baby brother. He was sniffling, was he crying? I hurried over and sat next to him.

          "Hey TK, what's wrong? Were you crying?" He merely shook his head. Seeing as how he didn't really feel like talking about the subject, I changed it quickly. "Do you want some?" He looked at the drink in my hand and shook his head once again. I placed it on the nightstand and tried changing the subject again. "Well, what did mom talk to you about?" He broke down. He just let everything out, and clung to my arm like a baby would his bottle. "TK what's wrong? What did I say?"

          "It…it wasn't you! It was…mom!" I took him by the shoulders and looked at him.

          "What did mom say?" He didn't try to calm down. He just spit it out as fast as he could (I'll put periods between the words to make the sentence readable).

          "She.said.that.you.weren't.coming.home.with.us.and.we.won't.be.able.to.see.each.other.for.a.long.time.because.school's.starting.soon!!!!!" I could barely make out what he had said, but managed to catch it before he buried his face back into my shirt. 

          'So that's what TK's so upset about. Then again, I wouldn't be too excited about this either.' I just let him cry until he was out of tears…though I didn't think it would take 20 minutes. 'Man this kid can cry. He's let out more tears now than I'll probably shed in a lifetime!' When TK had finally settled down, we sat like that, hearing only the occasional doctor over the PA system and some nurses wheeling tables and patients down the hallway outside the room. I reached over to my harmonica and held it gently, looking at the fine inscription on its metal backing. TK noticed too.

          "Matt?" I quickly turned my head.

          "Yea?"

          "Can you…play something for me?" I smiled, have I ever turned him down?

          "Sure." I set the case down beside me and brought the familiar instrument to my lips. I paused, and TK looked up at me.

          "What? Did you forget the song?" I shook my head. I never forgot any of the songs I played to TK.

          "You didn't tell me what you wanted to hear." He laid his head back to my chest and thought about it for a moment. 

          "Um…'I'm still here'." I nodded and took a breath before playing the first few notes. 

_I am a question to the world, not an answer to the earth  
all the moment is held to your arms  
and what do you think you ever say  
I won't listen anyway you will know me  
and I'll never be what you want, may it be___

_And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy no, I'm a man  
you can take me and throw me away  
and how can you learn what's never shown  
yeah, you stand here and you're alone  
They don't know me, cause I'm not here___

I heard TK sniffle a few more times, but it ceased as I reached the chorus. 

_And I want a moment to be real  
want to touch things that I don't feel  
want to hold on and feel I belong  
and how can the world want me to change  
they're the one's that stay the same  
they don't know me, cause I'm not here  
  
___

*TK's POV*

          'Even though it doesn't sound exactly like the real song, I like this version better than the one on the radio.' I looked at my brother, he had his eyes closed, and was obviously concentrating on the song at the moment. I closed my eyes too, trying to fall asleep. 'I don't know why this way sounds better, maybe because he doesn't get every note just right. Or maybe because his rhythm is slightly off. I know these sound like bad things, but they're good to me. As long as there are some mistakes, I know that Matt's here because the radio version never plays a wrong note. It sounds too perfect, and even though it's nice, Matt's song is better.' 

_And you see the things I never seen  
all you wanted I could be  
now you know me  
and I'm not afraid  
and I wanted to tell you who I am  
can you help me be a man  
they can break me, as long as I know who I am_

*Matt's POV*

I put as much emotion into that song as I could. If it was going to be the last song I played for my baby brother in a while I was going to make it count. About half way through the song I could feel TK's breathing slow down. 'Hm…he must have fallen asleep. Oh well, I'll keep going just incase he wakes up.' So I kept playing, not caring if anyone walked in, or if others could hear me outside. I just wanted to make sure that TK knew I was there, and that I always would be if he ever needed me. 

_And I want a moment to be real  
want to touch things that I don't feel  
want to hold on and feel I belong  
and how can the world want me to change  
they're the one's that stay the same  
they don't know me, cause I'm not here___

****

*3rd person POV*

_They can't tell me what who to be  
cause, I'm not what they seem  
yeah, the world is still sleeping  
what I keep on dreaming from me  
and the word's are just whispers of lies I'll never believe_**...**

TK let out a small sigh as his favorite song was coming to an end. His mom was getting ready to leave for her meeting and he was going to be stuck with a baby-sitter for the entire weekend. He could feel his eyes starting to water, every time he heard that song he was reminded of the day he got out of the hospital because that was the last time he saw his big brother. 'I still don't see why Matt couldn't stay. And I don't need a baby-sitter! I stood up against dozens of Digimon before, and even held my own against Puppetmon, I think I can spend a weekend by myself.' 

_And I want a moment to be real  
want to touch things that I don't feel  
want to hold on and feel I belong  
and how can the world want me to change  
they're the one's that stay the same  
they don't know me, cause I'm not here___

As the song came to it's last chorus, TK's mom came in with her briefcase and one bag full of necessities. "TK, the sitter will be here soon. Do you want to come out and welcome him?" He just shook his head in reply, so she came over, sat next to him, and gently ruffled his hair. "TK I know you're upset about not seeing Matt this weekend, but can't you try to make the best of it?" Another 'no', she sighed, but turned her attention to the door as the bell rang. "Oh, there he is. Are you sure you don't want to greet him before I leave?" TK just turned up the volume on his little stereo and she took that as a 'no'. "I promise this weekend will be great." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out to meet the sitter.

_I'm the world  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here___

'I don't need a baby-sitter, I don't want a baby-sitter…I want my brother.' He heard his mom say good-bye, then heard the door close. 'I don't want to see the sitter.' The song finally ended, and another started. TK didn't like that one too much, so he turned of the stereo and slumped into the pillows of his bed. Suddenly, a soft melody came to his ears. He sat up, the rhythm was slightly off, and some of the notes weren't quite right, but it was so familiar. He got up and followed the sound, it was perfect. He turned the corner and looked over to the couch. It was the sitter. His bags were by the door, and since the other radio wasn't on, he must have been the one playing the song…his song. 

          'Matt?' Did he dare? "Matt?" The beautiful sound ceased, TK held his breath, and from behind the cushions emerged the boy of Friendship. 

          "Hey TK." The lil boy just stood there for a second, either too shocked or too incredulous to move from his spot. "TK? What's wrong?" In a blink of an eye TK went from a statue by the doorway to snug in his brother's arms. 

          "Matt what are you doing here?!" 

          "I'm your baby-sitter for the weekend." TK pulled out of the hug for a second so that he could see his big brother.

          "Really? Cool!"

          "Yea. When dad told me that mom had a meeting to attend and that you would need a baby-sitter, I talked mom into letting me stay with you for the weekend." TK smiled as he returned to the embrace. 

          "Hey Matt?"

          "What TK?"

          "Want to unload your stuff?"

          "Oh yea, I forgot about that." They parted and Matt picked up his bags as TK ran to his room to clear space for his brother's stuff. After five or six minutes of rearranging and stacking, the two managed to fit everything into the small room. They were pretty tired after they finished putting in Matt's makeshift bed for the next two days, so they flopped onto TK's and sat there in silence. 

          "Matt?"

          "Uh huh?"

          "Can you finish the song?" Matt checked his pockets and nodded when he found the cool instrument in his back pocket. But before he started the familiar tune, he turned to TK.

          "Hey kid?"

          "What?"

          "Are you going to fall asleep?"

          "Um…maybe. I'm sotra tired. Why?"

          "Just wondering." Without another word he started the song, and even though he knew that this wasn't going to be the last time he played for his baby brother, he put as much feeling into it as he could. TK smiled as he closed his eyes, he loved the way Matt presented the music, and the best part was that he could hear it again later or tomorrow if he wanted. Sleep was coming towards him, and he welcomed it. The last thing he thought before drifting off was his mom's words: 

"I promise this weekend will be great."…she was right, this weekend would be great. As his breathing became slow again, Matt felt it, but kept going.

          'Sweet dreams TK, and don't worry, when you wake I'll still be here.'

_And I want a moment to be real  
want to touch things that I don't feel  
want to hold on and feel I belong  
and how can the world want me to change  
they're the one's that stay the same  
they don't know me, cause I'm not here_

_I'm the world  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_

                                                    ~Hold my Hand~

~*~*~*~*~

Tym-That's the end! Yea-*SS breaks out of the bathroom and muzzles Tym*

SS-I can't believe you actually thought I'd let you close my first Digimon fic! *Chains Tym to the bedpost* Anywayz…yea, that's it. Uh…I still have to put up some deleted stuff, and if you want I can add an epilogue…but I don't know what it'd be about. Give me some ideas if you want one. 

          Once again I'm very sorry this chapter took forever to get out, I promise it'll never happen again. =) Then again…I don't know if I'm doing another Digimon fic so…it might not matter anyway. If anyone wants me to do another fic, give me some ideas. A reviewer already asked me to do one where Matt's the sick one…I'll think about it. I just put TK as the hurt one here because lots of other Matt+TK brotherly fics have Matt as the injured one. 

          Anywayz, thanks again for all the reviews! And if you could plz review one more time it would make me very happy! Sweet Dweams! 

Tym-(Through the muzzle) Ashes minna!!!

_Legal Disclaimer_-I don't own Digimon, or the song 'I'm still here' from Treasure Planet (Which was a very good movie in my opinion). 

~*~*~*~*~  

"Welcome to Updating 101. I assume all you authors and authoresses already know why you are here, so if there are no questions, let's begin-*someone raises their hand* yes?"

          "About how long will it be until everyone here learns how to post their chapters quicker?"

          "Well Ms. Uh…Sleepy Sheep, everyone is different, but it'll take approximately 7 to 8 days."

          "OK. Thank you. *Scribbles in notebook* _Postpone next fic. until next week_." 


End file.
